Borrowed Courage
by broken-reverie
Summary: Hogwarts, 7th year; Neville thinks about heading the DA while the trio are out searching for Horcruxes, but he is afraid he isn't capable enough. Luna helps him make the decision. [Luna x Neville]


**Borrowed Courage**

Hogwarts, 7th year; Neville thinks about heading the DA while the trio are out searching for Horcruxes, but he is afraid he isn't capable enough. Luna helps him make the decision. [Luna x Neville]

* * *

Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I only dare lay claim on my imagination.

* * *

_Courage is found in unlikely places._

_- J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

Neville Longbottom walked through the Hogwarts express, trying to find an empty carriage. He felt different, this year, without Harry, Hermione and Ron. He wasn't as excited as previous years, a bundle of energy and nerves at the prospect of going back to school. No, this year was different.

He was frustrated, a little exasperated by what he wanted - but wasn't in his power - to do. He wasn't as psyched to go back to Hogwarts as he should be because unlike the other years, he now knew of the things greater than school, greater than himself. He wanted to be out there with Harry, searching for Horcruxes, saving the world from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yet he knew it wasn't in his place to do that, he didn't have the ability to, anyway. And it maddened him because he was stuck within the limits of his own capabilities, confined within the walls of Hogwarts. He desperately wanted get out, and do something - anything, but he didn't have the courage to.

He let out a small sigh to dispel his mind of unhappy thoughts. Peeking into a carriage, he found that it was empty apart from one girl. A girl who was pale like the moonlight, an ethereal-like quality about her. He felt a tug at the corner of his lips - he was glad to find a familiar face.

Without attaining permission, he entered the carriage and heaved his trunk up into the compartment. He was about to address the girl, when she looked up from her issue of The Quibbler, and looked at him with her electric blue eyes, but way of a greeting.

"I see you haven't gotten rid of the whingly-whixes, Neville." She had her head cocked to a side, a pursed-smile on her lips.

He ran his hand through his hair - a habit he reckoned he got from Harry - and let out a small laugh. "Glad to see you too, Luna."

He waited for a response from Luna, but she'd already gone back to her magazine. Typical Luna.

It was awhile before she spoke again. "You look like the whingly-whixes are really getting into you, Neville, you really should ought to check your tea kettle." Her voice was dreamy, lilting.

Neville laughed again. This was what he liked about her - she never failed to cheer him up. Just her presence and peaceful aura was enough to keep his general nervousness at bay. He felt most comfortable with her.

Conversations with Luna were never really like proper conversations. They were always detached, discontinuous. It was impossible to try to carry on the conversation on Neville's part because Luna's mind always seemed to be jumping from topic to topic. It didn't bother him, he actually thought that it was kind of cute she did that - like she was in a world of her own, and she controlled the rules of conversation.

He wasn't shocked when Luna spoke up again, out of turn in the conversation. "What are you planning to do about Dumbledore's Army, Neville?" Her question was loaded, yet nothing showed on her face - her features calm and in place, her eyes gazing out into the moving scenery.

He had been contemplating this question ever since he found out that Harry, Hermione and Ron wasn't planning to go back to Hogwarts. He wanted the DA to go on, but being the most senior (and closest friends with the trio), he knew it fell onto his shoulders to continue this legacy.

He wasn't sure, however, that he could take up such a great responsibility. It wasn't as if he knew a big deal about Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he wasn't sure that he was capable enough to teach people to defend themselves.

"I don't know Luna, what do you think?" Neville sighed, sometimes he wished his nerves wouldn't get to him so much - so nervous all the time.

"I'll join." She was looking at him, now, her eyes questioning, but at the same time comforting.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence." Neville laughed again, albeit a bit bitterly.

"You don't have to care what others say, you know." Luna was looking out of the window again, her eyes vacant and far-away, her mind, though, was present. "Teach the younger students what you know, the older students can have a self-study group or something."

Neville let out a groan of frustration. He wanted to do it, but self-doubt and lack of confidence ricocheted in his mind, repressing thoughts of positivity.

He continued looking at Luna. She was so beautiful, her skin glowing against the sunlight. His mind involuntarily fleets back to the moment he gathered his courage to peck her on the cheek. He could still remember her almond-mint scent, her smooth skin, her little startled expression and then the cutest, shyest smile on her lips after.

"I could be your co-tutor, if you want."

Neville's mind snapped back to reality. Once he processed what was said, he sat up with excitement.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't mind."

Without thinking, Neville got up and slipped into the seat beside Luna. He gave her a brief hug.

"Thank you." What he mulled over over the holidays, trying to gather the courage to actually do something he wanted but didn't dare to - she found a solution to.

Her, Luna, so eccentric, so unique in her own Ravenclaw way, she managed to solve most of his worries in a train ride. Of course, why didn't he think of that? She was the only one who'd managed to keep his nervousness in check, and her assurance made him feel like all the negativity weighing down on his chest was gone.

"Thank you, Luna. With your help, I think I might be less nervous about heading the DA. Plus, we both have experience, so we should be fine, yeah?" Neville rambled on - something he did when he was happy. "Oh, I just remembered, if anybody dares to take your things, be sure to tell me - or someone, at least. Just promise me-"

Neville was cut off by a peck of kiss on his cheek - his heart skipped a beat. His blooded sung its way through his veins into his cheeks - rosy red from embarrassment and quiet exhilaration.

When he looked up at Luna again, she was still looking out of the window, but this time with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

A/N: This is first attempt at Neville x Luna so I hope it is okay :/ Hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing :) Please leave me a review! As usual, constructive criticisms are welcomed, flames are not.

This one shot is written for the Mix and Match Pairing Competition. Prompts: (1) I wouldn't mind, (4) promise me one thing, (5) tea kettle.

This is a one-shot written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge. Prompt used: (22) "nerves". Romantic Paring: Luna Lovegood x Neville Longbottom


End file.
